


Presents and Proposals

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Connor - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, CWC, Christmas, Curse What Curse, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel was glad that his soul had been made permanent several months ago. His friends would no longer have to worry about the emergence of his evil half, and he felt free to be himself, without the constraint of worrying that he would be too happy.And now he was able to give Cordelia her Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #317 on otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Person A proposing to person B on Christmas Day.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel's soul has been made permanent and he's in a relationship with Cordelia. I picture this taking place based on a canon divergence during season 3, but the timing isn't specific.

Angel was glad that his soul had been made permanent several months ago. His friends would no longer have to worry about the emergence of his evil half, and he felt free to be himself, without the constraint of worrying that he would be too happy.

And now he was able to give Cordelia her Christmas present.

Everyone else had gotten their Christmas presents already when Angel, who had been holding Connor, asked Fred if she could hold Connor for a while.

“Sure, Angel.” She smiled and glanced over at Lorne, who had learned what he was getting Cordy for Christmas a few days ago when he was singing a lullaby to his son. Lorne must have told her as well.

Angel passed over his son and went over to the tree to get the sole, gigantic package sitting under the tree.

“Ooh, it’s huge!” Cordy said when Angel handed her the present, which barely fit in her lap. “Is it new clothes? I bet it’s new clothes.”

“You’ll see.” He sat down next to her, eager to see her reaction to the gift. She pulled off the ribbon and ripped off the package with a greedy gleam in her eyes. Gunn was standing by them with a camera, snapping photographs of Cordelia.

She laughed when she opened the first package to see a slightly smaller package inside. “I guess you decided to be sneaky this year.”

Angel shrugged and grinned lightly. “Maybe.”

Cordelia opened two more layers of packages, frowning when the fourth package was covered in gift wrap also. “You know, Angel, this is a huge waste of wrapping paper and boxes.”

Wesley raised his eyebrow. “I think she’s starting to get impatient.”

Cordy stuck her tongue out at Wesley, and Angel rubbed her shoulder lightly. “Trust me, it’s worth it.” He glanced over towards Lorne, who nodded at Angel reassuringly. Angel was starting to feel nervous as Cordelia got closer to her present.

She opened two more layers of presents, sighing as she saw a fairly small box. “Really, Angel?”

Angel glanced away from her inquisitive gaze. “Just keep going, Cor.”

She opened the next two layers of boxes, eyes wide as she landed on a tiny, square-shaped box too small to contain anything but Angel’s present. “Angel, are you–?”

Angel fought to keep his hands from fidgeting. He felt kind of terrified right now since he had never done anything like this before. He was basically handing Cordelia his heart, to pulverize or cherish, in the only way he knew how. “Please, just open the gift.”

Cordy opened the package a bit more slowly than the ones she had before. Distantly, he could hear Gunn asking Wes how to turn the camera to the video recording setting, but Angel was too focused on the sound of paper being ripped from the velvet box and Cordelia’s rapid breath and heartbeat to listen to the background noises. She cracked open the tiny box and stared at the diamond ring.

A high-pitched squeal rang out before Angel even had a chance to ask the question implied by his present. Cordelia launched herself into his lap, planting kisses all over his face. “Yes! I love you! Yes! Yes!”

Angel reached a hand up to hold her shoulders and grinned broadly, sure that the stretch of his smile would break his face. He had gone past perfect happiness into a level of bliss that he hadn’t even known was possible until this moment.

Cordelia was beaming when she drew back from him slightly and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She wiggled on his lap in some kind of odd dance, and Angel giddily joined her. “I’m engaged, guys! I’m engaged!”

Wesley smiled. “Yes, we all just saw. I’m pretty sure Gunn captured it on video for posterity.”

Gunn gave Wes a thumbs up. “Yep, I got it, English.”

Cordy held out her hand to gaze at the ring. “And look at this rock!” She held out her hand so that Fred could admire the large, pear-shaped diamond.

Fred whistled appreciatively as she leaned forward to look at the ring. “Angel has good taste.”

Cordelia smirked. “Yeah, well he picked me, didn’t he?”

Angel cupped Cordy’s cheek towards his and turned her face towards his. “Yeah, I did.”

Cordelia’s eyes were shining brighter than the lights of the Christmas tree behind her and blazing hotter than the sun Angel couldn’t see. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Angel leaned up to capture her lips in a long, soft kiss. “So, I guess I did good with my Christmas present?”

Cordy rubbed her nose across his in an Eskimo kiss. “Totally. Best Christmas present ever.”

“Best Christmas ever,” Angel replied. Being with Cordelia, knowing that he would marry Cordelia in the not too distant future… that was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
